Penny's First Ranger Promise
Penny's First Ranger Promise is a eleventh episode of the first season in ''Power Rangers Data Squad''. Summary Because of Yoshi and Mordecai's failed move, He blames him for getting in his way. As for Dr. Eggman, He created a new robot to destroy the Power Rangers for good. Plot Doing some cleaning Robbie and the boys were cleaning The Park since the trash is scattered across it. Rigby finds bronze baby shoes and Mordecai finds a small plastic green war soldier. After their findings, Mordecai and Rigby discover a quarter laying about. They both say the same phrase, After spotting the quarter; Then Mordecai yells, "jinx!" and he erupts a punching-spree onto Rigby, Shortly after Rigby responding to Mordecai's explanation on how the game worked (A montage of Rigby being punched by Mordecai is shown). Gadgetmobile in Training/The Honey Team Arrives In the Data Squad Base, Robbie and Starlight were outside with Gadgetmobile as they train. Just then, They've met with the Honey Team: Honey Kisaragi, Miki Saotome, Yuki Kenmochi, Seiya Kisaragi, Matsuri Hikawa, Maria Nanami, Aoi Miyazaki, Hikari Yukishiro, Natsuko Aki and Amy Korosora. Dr. Eggman's new robot In the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman had to figure out a plan to rid the Power Rangers. So, He makes a strong and powerful robot called "Egg-Cinderblock." He sends him to destroy the Rangers. A fight to be done At Cyberspace, Robbie and the others were alerted of a break-in to prison by Egg-Cinderblock, Penny was in trouble. Rescuing Penny The Rangers arrived at CHS quickly and begin fighting with Egg-Cinderblock, although they get beaten quickly. A maneuver by Yoshi and Mordecai called "The Delta Smash", intended to stop Egg-Cinderblock from escaping, fails when they trip and get tangled in each other. Mordecai and Yoshi Argument After the battle was over, Yoshi and Mordecai begin arguing with each other scaring the others including Amy. Mordecai, Letting his jealousy and rage take over, decides to quit the team because he is tired of Yoshi always being like Rigby and blaming the others for his mistakes. Rigby tries to talk some sense into Mordecai The next day after he left Data Squad, Rigby was at the park where Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost waited for them. Rigby tried to talk some since into Mordecai into coming back, But they are very impatient. At the Crystal Flower Portal Dome Meanwhile, Palutena went to the hidden room and discovered a Crystal Flower Portal Dome. Pit asked Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Nikolai, Margaret, Eileen and CJ for support Back at the Park, Pit came and offered Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Nikolai, Margaret, Eileen and CJ to support Mordecai and Rigby for their being as Power Rangers. At last, They've agreed as along as the Park remains in good hands. Robbie and Biff Fighting At the CHS Cafeteria, Robbie and the others were worried about Mordecai and Yoshi being separated. Suddenly, Biff tripped Robbie which caused a fight. Getting Detention Then, Vice Principal Luna brought Robbie to her office for Detention, but Biff just smirked. Jealousy never surpasses Friendship/Blythe and Pets gives advices Back with Rigby, He finds Blythe and the pets at Littlest Pet Shop, so, he tells them that Mordecai and Yoshi are splitting up, they were really worried too. Palutena tells the Rangers about the two Crystal Flowers At the Cyberspace Data Squad Command Center, Palutena explained to the Rangers about the two Crystal Flowers that must not fall into evil hands. Finding the Crystal Flowers With that said, Robbie was free from detention as he and the others started searching for the Crystal Flowers. Dr. Eggman makes his next move At that moment, Eggman sends Egg-Cinderblock to keep the Rangers busy while he fights with Robbie. Robin and the others find Mordecai and Yoshi Meanwhile with Robin, She and the others had to find Mordecai and Yoshi and get them together. Rigby tries talking some since into Mordecai again And so, Rigby tries to talk to his friend Mordecai again. Then, He asked to let him think about it. Communication Breakdown Suddenly, Zoe Trent, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling decide to go see Mordecai while Russell, Vinnie and Sunil went to see Yoshi and bring them together as friends again. Yoshi felt guilty for the fight Just as Russell, Vinnie and Sunil explained how hurt Rigby is without his two best friend together, Yoshi felt guilty for fighting with Mordecai in the first place. Egg-Cinderblock is back But Suddenly, Egg-Cinderblock has returned an causing a havoc in the park. Meanwhile, Gadgetmobile, Penny and Brain came to help get Benson and the others to safety. Mordecai changed his mind Back with Mordecai, Zoe Trent, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling explained to him that Rigby's hurt without him and Yoshi and is nothing without Yoshi being friends with him. Then, Mordecai changed his mind and went to find his two best friends. Forgiving them as friends/Meeting Gia and Emma Meanwhile, Gmerl was getting really tired of Mordecai and Yoshi splitting up. So, He decided to tell them that friendship is more important than anything. The others knew he was right, So, They decided to apologize as they shocked hands and met the yellow and pink Megaforce Rangers, Gia Moran and Emma Goodall. Penny took a Power Ranger oath Meanwhile with Penny, She was taking a Power Ranger oath from Digit and Widget. Just then, She saw Mordecai and Yoshi coming to take her along and find the two worlds of the Crystal Flowers. Collecting the two crystal flowers/the big battle begins Soon, The Rangers and the Honey Team along with Tommy Turnbull, Robotboy and Booker had to find the two Crystal Flowers of Equestria and the Moon World. But then, Egg-Cinderblock came out of nowhere as they begin their fight. Digit and Widget meets Mordecai and Rigby's friends Back at Cyberspace, Digit and Widget bestowed Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Nikolai, Margaret, Eileen and CJ their own Power Ranger supporter badges as a sign of great support to one group of Legendary Power Rangers to another. Egg-Cinderblock's unstoppable power/Mordecai and Yoshi's DNA Ranger Modes At the city, Egg-Cinderblock was using an unstoppable power given by Dr. Eggman. Just then, Mordecai and Yoshi got their own DNA Ranger Modes. With some team efforts with Gia and Emma, They were able to take down Egg-Cinderblock easily. Combining Cyber Delta, Platinum Warrior and extras together But then, Egg-Cinderblock gets bigger. Just then, Mordecai and Yoshi came up with an idea to bring him down for good. Soon, The Data Squad Rangers combined Cyber Delta and Platinum Warrior Megazords along with the Bronze Generator Zord, the Crimson Dino Zord, the Turquoise Mermaid Zord and the Indigo Galaxy Zord into one Megazord. At last, They've brought down Egg-Cinderblack for good. Down goes Egg-Cinderblock With Egg-Cinderblock defeated, The Park was saved. Then, Benson told Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi how proud he was for keeping the world including the park safe from evil hands, He and the staff will support them all the way and doesn't care if they slack off anymore. Welcoming Penny as the new Aqua Ranger At the Data Squad Base, Sunset and Amy brought Penny to her new room and was rewarded the Aqua Ranger Morpher by Palutena. Inspector Gadget was proud of his niece as he, Corporal Capeman and Brain gave their support to the Data Squad Rangers all the way. Palutena puts the yellow and purple crystal flowers by the portal dome Later, Palutena puts the Yellow and Purple Crystal Flowers by the Portal Dome where it'll be safe from evil hands for good. Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Yellow and Pink Rangers |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |} D.N.A. Ranger Mode Heroes Honey Team Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo & Venus de Milo *Professor Moshimo & Miumiu Moshimo *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *Jankenman, the gang & Aikko *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Eddy, Double D and Ed *Penny & Brain *Seiji Hayami *Motherboard Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Civilians *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Babs Seed) *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *Inspector Gadget *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Song's #The Guilty Tango (Littlest Pet Shop) #To Tell You the Truth (Littlest Pet Shop) #Cutey Honey Theme Song (English Version) Trivia *This episode based off of Teen Titans - Divide and Conquer and Spongebob Squarepant's - Sailor Mouth. *The Yellow and Purple Crystal Flowers of Equestria and Moon World appears for the first time. *In the hidden room the Crystal Flower Portal Dome is shown in the episode with five colored crystal flowers made with seven crystal flowers and seen by Petite Princess Yucie. *Jankenman, Aikko and their friends will make their debut. *The Honey team will make their Appearance. Transcript *Penny's First Ranger Promise Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5